Fuyu
by Dawnfox-chan
Summary: Fuyu is a young a shinx. Daughter of the pride leader Raiu. As Fuyu gets older she discovers she dosen't fit in the pride. So Fuyu leaves her pride and family. To start a pride of her own. When Fuyu leaves her pride she learns that her father Raiu. Who has been keeping a sercet from her.
1. A goodbye and a hello

As the, day started to fall. There was a mysterious figure walking in the shadows. The figure hopped from to shadow to shadow. Seeing it was trying to avoid the shining light much as possible. The black figure was light on feet making almost no sound with each step it took. The black figure was rather very skinny. Its legs were weak from walking a long way. It had a long smooth tail and its fur was also messy. The ears on the black creature were half as long as its tail. And the poor creature had not eaten in days.

The creature tried to walk forward. But the poor thing couldn't barely even stand on its own paws. That didn't stop it from going to where it was headed. All of a sudden the black figure stopped. It took a deep breath and gave out a sign. Then the creature lifted up its two front legs. Towards a ledge of a small cave. It dug it's claws on to the small ledge and pulled it's body up towards the entrance. The entrance to the cave was tight. But the creature managed to get though.

One leg at a the very skinny figure got to the opening. It pushed itself longer in the cave. When the, skinny figure got to the end of the opening. The cave was no longer small it was huge of the inside. From the outside it looked pretty small. There was water dripping from the sealing making a large puddle. The walls were all grey they felt hard and cold. Also the ground wasn't much different from the walls. It hard and cold like them. But with every step you took you would hear the echo of your steps.

The black creature dragged itself to the shadowy part of the cave. Where the sun doesn't shine it's light. The creature felt pain in its paws with every step. The poor thing stopped for a moment and walked towards the large puddle of very slowly. Trying not to fall over any of the rocks on the, hard solid ground. The black figure stopped at the very edge of the wet puddle. And leaned over to see it's reflection. Its eyes were pure red. It's fur was black as the night sky. It had yellow markings on four legs, its tail, two ears and forehead. The creature is an umbreon. The umbreon looked closer to the water to see that red liquid was dripped down paws and face. The black umbreon lifted up one of it's paws to see what the red liquid was. The umbreon lick some of the red looking water out it's paw. A little gasp came out of the skinny umbreon it was blood.

The skinny umbreon walked into the lagre puddle. And laid down in the water then rolled in the wet water. To get the blood red color it's paws and face. The skinny umbreon gave out a sigh. And walked to the bank of the water to lay down and relax. But when the skinny creature was about to sleep. It looked one more time in to water. To see another reflection. "Raiu" The umbreon said. "what are you doing here? Luxrays don't come here this late" The umberon questioned the Luxray. "Migi, you know why I am here " the luxray purred. "The cub Migi." "You mean Idaina" Migi whispered. "You named the cub Idaina?" Raiu questioned the skinny umbreon. Migi stood up and turned to see the wall.

Raiu looked down to the water to see that it was a light red. "Migi what's this? Why is this of puddle of water red? Is there something you are not telling me?" Raiu was dying to know what was going on. No answer came out of Migi. She just stood there making no sound or movement. It went silent. Raiu started to make very small steps towards the umbreon. For if the female umbreon will not come to him. He will come to the female umbreon. Then Migi turned to face the dangerous looking Luxray. Still no sound came out of her. Raiu eyes were locked on to the very skinny umbreon. The luxray kept on taking small steps to the silent creature.

When he, close to her. Migi touched her forehead with Raiu's. And opened her mouth licked him on his cheek."I am so sorry" Migi whispered in the luxrays left ear. Then the umbreon pulled back. When she pulled back Raiu saw that Migi was trebling. Her red eyes closed. Her tail was curled around her body. And her ears were against her neck. Raiu looked down to the ground his eyes were closed. His tail was down. "The cub is not male. And your clan found out that you gave birth to a shinx's" Raiu sighed. "So, they tried to kill you and the cub" Raiu started to rage inside. He drew out his claws and dug them into the ground. "Please, tell me that it's not true." The luxray raged some more. Migi nodded slightly. "It's true Raiu." Migi said with a clam voice. "Raiu I had other cubs but Kizu killed the rest. There were two more from the litter two eevees one male and one female. Idaina was the only shinx." "I will kill Kizu for what he did" Raiu growled. "Raiu clam down. Killing kizu will only make things worse." Migi jumped in front of the raging luxray. The swift umbreon gave the luxray a serious look.

Raiu growled to the Umbreon. Telling her to back, away of him. He just walked past the skinny creature with no sighs of emotion. But anger. Raiu jumped on to one of the large rocks. Using his powerful back legs. To ignore the mysterious umbreon

Migi knew trying to calm down a luxray was hard. But calming down Raiu a pride leader is even harder. Then all a sudden Raiu had a bright idea he thought. Raiu hopped off the large rock and ran to Migi. "Why don't you join you my pride and we can try again?" Raiu asked Migi. The umbreon thought about the idea. She thought it was not right. "Raiu, I can't join your pride. You know that all the other luxray think that taking in a umbreon is a bad idea. I think it's….best that we don't see each other again." "Migi I can change that. We don't need to part ways." Raiu hugged Migi. But before the luxray could hug Migi she pulled back. "Raiu, you need me out of your life. You need to move on. Get another mate. Start a family with that female. I just can`t do this anymore." The skinny umbreon Yelled at the powerful luxray.

"Migi you can't be serious. Are you?" Raiu questioned Migi. Both of the lovers looked at each other with tears in both of their eyes. At this time they would have make up for lost time. This wasn't the time for that.

"Well, what do you think bonehead? Of course I'm serious. Us being together. Think about it Raiu an outcast umbreon and a pride leader luxray. It won't work out" Migi circled the questioning luxray.

"So this is the last I am going to see you" Raiu dragged himself to the puddle of red water.

Migi sat down near the opening. Her tail curled softly around her small paws. And with ears down. She thought what to say to the sad also shocked pride leader. The skinny creature herself knock out it shook her head. "It all depends Raiu."

Raiu gave out no sound. Just looking at his reflection in the, deep red water. He turned his head for a short to see if his lover was still bleeding. And he was right she was bleeding an awful lot. On her paws and face. The luxray gave out a sigh with his eyes closed and turned to deep red water.

"How are you bleeding? Were you attacked by Kizu or from a pack of mightyeas." Raiu sighed "Exactly it's from brothers. You know they are high ranked in the clan." Migi answered Raiu

"I understand. Are you hungry?" Raiu asked. "Raiu you know one of your problems you ask too much questions" The skinny umbreon laughed. "Of course I'm hungry you bonehead" Migi smiled with her answer

"I caught a blitzle on my way here." the luxray smirked. "All by yourself or with help" Migi Smirked back. "Maybe a little help with the females but there not good as you." Raiu purred. "Yeah right" the umbreon rolled her eyes.

The luxray dragged the meat to the hungry umbreon. "All of this for you." Raiu nuzzled Migi. Migi eyes widen she was surprised. She never had a meal this big before. Usually she would get a small piece of rotten food from the clan.

The skinny creature drew her claws out. And laid down on the ground digging her claws in dark declivous meat of dead blitzle. She started to tear the blitzle with her sharp teeth.

Raiu sat beside the hungry creature. Watching her eat the thing pretty fast.

After a few minutes of eating the declivous meat Migi was stuffed. There was still some food left but not much. "You done eating. I could take the rest if you don't want it?" Raiu nuzzled the tired Migi

"No, I need the rest of it." the umbreon yawned. "And why?" Raiu asked. Then all of a sudden the umbreon remembered something. "Damn it" Migi said.

The umbreon get up and walked to the opening. "Migi what are you?" Raiu was curious of what his lover was doing.

Migi leaped down from the ledge. Walked towards the shadowy part of rocky wall. The umbreon red eyes were glowing in the dark with her yellow rings glowing to. So the luxray could keep track of her.

"Mew" Migi turned towards the sound. Pair of two red eyes glowed in the dark. The glowing dots were coming towards Migi. The umbreon started to go into attacking position. "Mew" There was that sound but this time it sounded familiar. Migi ears were up searching for the sound. "Mew" Migi looked to the two glowing dots now she knew want was going now.

Raiu walked back and fore wondering what was taking Migi so long. Finally when he turned to the entrance he saw his lover. The luxrays widen. He stood no movement.

Raiu snapped himself back into reality. He turned his surprised face into a smiling one.

Migi was right in front of him carrying a shinx cub in her mouth. "So this is Idaina she is very beautiful. But…" Raiu smiled turned into a frown. Migi putted the cub down to her feet. Sat down curling the, small curious shinx with her tail. Keeping Idaina of going anywhere.

"But…." Migi said in a worried tone. "Migi shes a very light blue" Raiu snapped. "So what does that mean?" The umbreon get even more worried. "It means that she is rather weak. The lighter fur color the weaker they are. Also her mane is dark blue not black. And Idaina does not have yellow markings. Instead their white." Raiu snapped.

"You mean that if she lives in a pride. Idaina would be lowest rank. Even if you are her father" Migi looked at Raiu who just gave a slight nod. " It's not like she is going to live with me anyway. Right?" Raiu glared at Migi. The umbreon laughed a little at what the luxary. But her fake smile disappeared.

"Raiu I can't take care of her she needs you. She needs a pride to live. If Idaina lives with me the poor thing would die of hunger." Migi begged Raiu.

Migi sighed and glared at the Luxray she was once in love with. Migi started too turned red a little bit but she bit herself on the neck to make her to stop thinking about Raiu. Raiu was a pride leader of a large group of his kind. She was just a weak umbreon on the run to a better life. How could he love her? They were nothing alike.

"Raiu just please..take Idaina it's for the best." Migi growled. No responsive came out of the pride leader.

The umbreon turned to her daughter. Idaina. The small shinx was playing in the puddle of red water.

Migi grabbed Idaina by the neck and carried her to her father. Migi walked right in front of Raiu without a care in the world. Migi put the shinx she was carrying down to the cold ground of stone. Pushed Idaina to her father with her head.

"Take the poor thing and I will go" Migi demined.

Raiu slightly turned his head to his once beloved Migi. The umbreon could tell that he was furious with her but she could care less. Raiu looked at the shinx who was playing with Raiu's tail. The luxray then looked up to the umbreon again. Migi nodded at Raiu with a sad looking smile. Raiu curled his tail around Idaina.

"You may go now" Raiu whispered at Migi. Migi still sad of leaving her daughter. And leaving Raiu in a broken heart. Migi looked at Raiu with beaming eyes. "Take good care of her. And maybe one day we can met again." Migi said her farewell.

The umbreon turned to the opening and left the cave. Raiu watched her leave he was torn apart of what happened today.

But he pushed Migi aside. And laid down right next to his daughter Idaina. A purr came out Raiu.

"For now on you are called Fuyu" Raiu whispered his daughter.


	2. Not fair

**Author's Note: for you to know the story a little more. The pokemon are more like animals. There are humans in this story. And I hope you enjoying the story so far. I do not own pokemon**

**Chapter 2: Not fair**

As the sun rose from it's sleep. A pride of luxrays awoke of the suns shining light. Most of them yawned at a very loud tone. First it was all the female's that left the den. Along most of the young shinxs and luxios followed the hungry luxrays.

But there were two luxrays deep into the cave that would not leave. The two pride leaders Raiu. A strong, smart but also short tempered luxray. And his mate Hado. A very beautiful, clam and feisty female.

Three small shinxs laid right next to the pride leaders. Two males and one female. Nastu and Kasai are the two males. The two cubs are very alike in many ways. They are both stubborn, brave and can be very jealous. Fuyu is the female cub. She is curious, stubborn and a serious. And with very usual colors.

The brothers Nastu and kasai were the ones to wake up first of the family. The two cubs yawn in a silent tone. To not wake up the rest of the family. Nastu climbed on to his mother back. Hopped over to his father. Kasai followed his older brother. Who is just a few minutes older then Kasai. The two littermates looked down to see Fuyu asleep curled up in their fathers fur.

"Ready Nastu" Kasai whispered. "Ready" Nastu replied. "1 2 3…Jump" The two brother jumped on their sister.

"Ow" Fuyu screamed. "Who…" Fuyu looked around to see who jumped on her. And she saw her two brothers that annoy her so much. "You two" Fuyu growled. "Yes, us we were the ones who did it" The two littermates laughed at Fuyu.

Fuyu jumped from her sleeping spot to her two brothers. Nastu and Kasai moved away where Fuyu landed. The young female shinx put paw on her forehead where she hurt herself. The poor shinx get up and turned to Nastu and Kasai.

"You two are going to pay for that" Fuyu growled. Then the light blue colored shinx chased her brothers. A while trying to get away from their angry sister. The two troublemakers turned to Fuyu and the game of chase turned around. Now Nastu and Kasai were the ones chasing their sister.

Finally after a short time the game of chase over. The two cubs were right up to Fuyu tail. They both jumped on to light blue shinx with their claws out.

"Ow" Fuyu yelled. As Fuyu yelled as loud as she can. The two pride leaders woke up from the loud yelling.

Then Raiu rose from his sleeping spot yawning and tried. When he opened his eyes first everything was a blur. After a few seconds everything began to became clear.

"Nastu and kasai get off me" Fuyu begged. Hado and Raiu turned to the the three cubs that were next to the entrance of the den. The two full grown luxrays saw that brothers were clawing their sister.

Raiu and Hado were freighted by the sight. The luxrays ran over to the cubs. Hado grabbed the brothers by the tail. And sat them down right next to her. So she curled her around both of them couldn't get away.

Raiu look at his mate. He till his head to the exit of cave showing a sigh for Hado and boys to leave the cave. Hado nodded then grabbed the boys and carried them outside.

Raiu watched his mate leave the den. When she disappeared from his sight he looked to Fuyu. The poor thing was shaking and scared from what her brothers did to her. She was covered in claw marks and a little of deep colored red blood.

"It's not really fair" Fuyu said in a sad voice. "What do you mean?" Raiu asked. Fuyu stood up and marched in front of her father. "I mean that they are always teasing me. And all you did is just sit there and do nothing" Fuyu shirked.

Raiu shocked by his daughter's words. She so much like her mother Migi in so anyways. She reminded him so much about her.

Raiu gave no respond to Fuyu. Fuyu glared at the pride leader. "Well…are not going say something" The small shinx wondered.

"I could take you to the shaman" Raiu faked a smile. "Don't you dare try to fake a smile. That is all you are going to do take me to the shaman and healers? Father I am covered in this red liquid" Fuyu eyed him.

Raiu looked at Fuyu. His daughter was giving him the big eye look. _"Of course she has to have the same look when she sad. Just like her mother" Raiu thought. _"That's blood Fuyu" the pride leader answered softly.

Fuyu then till her head to her back. Fuyu took her paw and placed it now the red blood. The red liquid looked familiar to her but the small shinx just couldn't remember. Fuyu licked the red liquid from her paw curious what the stuff was. "It doesn't taste that good" Fuyu laughed. "That's because it's not something you eat" Raiu laughed right back.

"Come on I will take you to the shaman" Raiu grabbed Fuyu by the back and carried her outside of the cave. To the shining new day.


End file.
